Un micro pour trop
by Ginnice
Summary: Lorsque les Winchester tombent sur des voyageurs temporels lors d'une enquête et que ceux-ci décident de s'en mêler, ça devient un peu n'importe quoi... Et si on rajoute un détective et son blogueur pour aider sur les scènes de crimes, c'est... indescriptible ! *SUPERWHOLOCK*
1. Prologue

**Bonjour bonjour !**

V **oici le prologue de ma fanfiction SUPERWHOLOCK WOUHOU ! * _bruits de corbeaux_ * * _raclement de gorge_ * C'est pas grave, je m'attendais à pire.**

 **Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres fera cette histoire. J'essayerai d'être régulière * _rires de sitcom_ *, même si ça va être très compliqué. Je sens que cette fic va partir dans tous les sens, ce sera sans doute OOC et wtf. Si vous cherchez une fic complexe et bien écrite, partez d'ici. Par contre, si vous aimez l'humour nul et les histoires bizarres, vous êtes au bon endroit.**

 **Rated K+ (Bah oui Dean n'est pas toujours très poli !) Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment. Toute ressemblance avec des personnages fictifs est voulue. Je suis entièrement responsable de l'humour de qualité très discutable de cette fic. J'en assume toutes les responsabilités, même si j'ai un peu honte hehe.**

 **WARNING** **: Cette fanfiction peut détruire toutes vos neurones pour cause de débilité, de non-sens, d'orthographe peut-être pas correcte *SHAME _ding ding*_ et de nullité (m'en voulez pas, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux avec mon imagination bizarre et mon écriture pas gracieuse).**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

L'odeur de brulé réveilla John de sa micro-sieste. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sherlock très occupé à prendre des notes devant des cheveux humains en feu. « _Bah, rien d'inhabituel_ » se dit-il mentalement. 10 minutes plus tard, ce fut un énorme bruit, comme si quelque chose avait atterri dans l'appartement, et un grand courant d'air qui le sortirent de son magnifique rêve. Cette fois-ci, le médecin ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. Il se tourna du côté du mur et cria « _Sherlock, ferme la fenêtre et calme tes_ _bruits bizarres !»_ Aucune réponse... Etrange, son colocataire trouvait toujours un moyen de lui renvoyer une de ses répliques cinglantes dont lui seul a le secret. John se leva donc, voulant savoir ce qui causait son silence. Mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi le scientifique était bouche bée. Une cabine de police, d'époque, venait d'apparaître dans leur salon. « _She..Sh..ock_ ?» Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme en chemise en flanelle et portant des bottes de bûcheron.

\- Comment.. Comment on est arrivé ici ? J'veux dire.. dit-il avec un accent américain.

Un deuxième homme arborant fièrement un nœud papillon sortit de la cabine.

\- Haha ! C'est la magie du voyage en Tardis, trop compliqué pour vos cerveaux d'humains.

\- J'en ai vu de la magie, mais là c'est carrément n'importe quoi !

\- Docteur ? demanda encore une autre voix, pourquoi il n'y a pas eu le bruit ?

\- Parce que MADAME River ne laisse pas le frein.

L'homme à la chemise fut rejoint dans son incompréhension par sans doute un autre bûcheron, la bouche grande ouverte. Dans la tête de John, c'était... il n'existe en fait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il se passait dans son cerveau. Comment six personnes étaient-elles sorties de cette cabine, et SURTOUT, comment était-elle arrivée ici ? _«Hum hum..»_ Sherlock se racla la gorge, pour faire remarquer aux «voyageurs» qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

\- Ho, quel malpoli je fais ! Bonjour, je suis le Docteur, ravi de vous rencontrer ! Voici Amy, Rory, River et les deux poissons là-bas sont Dean et Sam ! Nous avons besoin de vos talents de déduction pour résoudre une enquête surnaturelle, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Il n'en fallut pas moins à John pour s'évanouir mollement sur le sol.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cette fic sera bien, c'est un grand projet dans lequel je me lance.**

 **Laissez une petite review si ça vous a plu (ou pas hein, je comprends si c'est nul) et donnez votre avis, positif ou négatif, j'essaye de m'améliorer !**


	2. Un début mouvementé

**Voilà le premier chapitre !**

* * *

 **Lebanon, Kansas**

 **14 avril**

 **10:37**

Tout était calme : seuls quelques cliquetis réguliers qu'émettaient différentes machines et des frottements de papier venaient troubler le silence et résonnaient contre les murs du bunker. Sam était penché sur le journal local, assis dans la bibliothèque. Il allait porter sa tasse à ses lèvres quand son attention fut attirée par un article en bas de page. Trois personnes avaient été retrouvées mortes, à quelques mois d'écart chacune, la gorge remplie de sang et les cordes vocales coupées. Malgré l'horrible manière dont ces gens étaient tués, Sam fut soulagé de trouver une enquête. En effet, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis du bunker et Dean commençait à devenir fou. Il posa le journal sur la table et reprit son café. Il le vida d'un coup et grimaça, le liquide ayant refroidi pendant sa lecture.

\- T'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda joyeusement Dean en arrivant dans la pièce.

\- Ouais, des morts étranges, sûrement dans notre rayon.

\- Dis-moi tout !

Sam allait parler quand il leva les yeux vers son frère qui s'asseyait en face de lui. Il comprit alors pourquoi Dean était de si bonne humeur. Quel traître, quel profiteur ! Il arborait fièrement une chemise rouge à carreaux bleus. Mais pas n'importe quelle chemise… C'était celle de Sam, même une de ses préférées. Dean lui avait demandé de nombreuses fois s'il pouvait la lui emprunter, mais il avait toujours refusé, y tenant beaucoup trop pour qu'elle soit maculée de sang, de bière et de tarte (ce qui recouvrait généralement les vêtements de son frère).

\- Mec ! C'est MA chemise ! Je t'ai déjà dit de pas la prendre ! dit Sam, à moitié en colère, à moitié exaspéré.

\- Calmos, Sammy. J'avais plus rien à me mettre ! C'est ça ou torse nu…

\- A cause de qui hein ? C'était à ton tour de faire la lessive !

\- Mais j'arrive pas à comprendre comment marche cette foutue machine à laver !

 ** _10 minutes plus tôt_**

 _\- Allez, mets-toi en route saleté !_

 _Dean donna un coup de pied dans la machine. Il jura en sentant la douleur se propager dans ses orteils. Tant pis, se dit-il se dirigeant vers la chambre de Sam, il n'avait pas d'autre choix…_

\- T'as pas intérêt à l'abîmer, dit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc, tu disais, ces morts ? demanda Dean pour changer de sujet.

\- Bah, trois personnes sont mortes en quelques mois, toutes retrouvées avec la gorge en sang et les cordes vocales coupées.

\- Mouais, ça a l'air d'être dans notre domaine. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Sorcière ?

\- Sûrement, il va falloir aller fouiller la scène pour trouver des indices.

\- Hello Dean.

Ils sursautèrent quand Castiel apparut à côté d'eux : ils ne s'y feraient sans doute jamais, à ses arrivées subites.

\- Salut Cas, y'a un problème ? demanda Dean.

\- Non, je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec vous.

\- Ça tombe bien on part enquêter, tu veux venir avec nous ? demanda Sam.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, il fait plutôt calme là-haut ces temps-ci. Et vous commenciez à me manquer.

Dean sourit, puis se leva et fixa intensément l'ange.

\- Toi aussi.

Sam se racla la gorge et se leva à son tour.

\- Voiture dans 10 minutes ?

\- Ouais, on te rejoint là-bas.

\- Très bien… dit Sam en souriant en coin.

 **10:52**

 _*Don't you know that you're toxic ?*_

Le jeune Winchester entra dans le garage et se raidit en entendant la musique qui venait de la voiture. Il se rapprocha de l'Impala et observa un spectacle plutôt… déroutant. Castiel et Dean faisaient du play-back sur une chanson de Britney Spears. Cette journée était déjà très spéciale…

\- Humhum…

Sam frappa à la fenêtre de la voiture et leur lança son fameux regard.

Ils s'immobilisèrent, leurs mains toujours positionnées comme s'ils tenaient un micro. Dean eut le réflexe de couper la musique. Sam s'installa sur le siège passager, prit une cassette et la mit dans le lecteur.

 _*THUNDERSTRUCK*_

\- Voilà, c'est mieux ! dit Sam.

Dean tourna la clé et commença sa manœuvre sans un mot de plus.

 **Q** **uelque part dans le Kansas**

 **11:18**

\- Bordel Sam ! Dis-moi où est-ce que je dois tourner !

\- Attends, je sais pas où est la route ! Aaaah !

Il venait de déchirer la carte routière qu'il tenait en main.

\- Mais c'est pas possible !

La voiture se mit soudain à tourner toute seule vers le bord de la route. Dean appuya sur le frein, la gara sur le côté et coupa le moteur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?! cria Dean.

Il tapa le volant et sortit de l'Impala. Il ouvrit le capot pour examiner ce qu'il n'allait pas dans le moteur et Sam essaya d'étaler ce qui restait de la carte sur le toit.

\- Je crois qu'on est perdus... C'est là qu'on devait aller, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le trou dans le papier, l'air dépité.

Il regarda son frère, qui chipotait dans les entrailles du véhicule.

\- Merde, le moteur a grillé !

\- J'ai senti des ondes très bizarres, dit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? demanda le chasseur.

L'ange n'eût pas le temps de répondre. Une voix interrompit leur conversation.

\- Excusez-moi ?

Ils se retournèrent et quatre personnes se tenaient là, à quelques mètres d'eux. Il y avait deux femmes, une rousse et une blonde, et deux hommes, dont un qui portait un nœud papillon. Ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Nous nous sommes perdus. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?

* * *

 **Bouuuum, cliffhanger mouhaha !**

 **La suite arrivera dans quelques mois...**


	3. Déja trop

**Bon, ça fait pas du tout 6 mois que j'ai rien posté humhum.**

 **Chapitre 2, le voilà.**

* * *

\- Ah, bah vous êtes tombés sur les bonnes personnes ! dit Dean ironiquement.

La semelle de Sam se retrouva « accidentellement » sur les orteils de son frère, qui émit un gémissement peu viril.

\- C'est dommage, dit Sam. En fait, nous sommes aussi perdus.

\- Pourtant vous avez l'air d'être du coin, remarqua la blonde.

\- Oui, mais disons que…

\- Que mon frère ne sait pas utiliser une carte ! interrompit Dean en haussant la voix.

Sam lui lança un regard qui ferait peur à un loup-garou. Castiel se rapprocha du groupe et parla pour la première fois, l'air troublé :

\- Comment pouvons-nous aider ?

\- En nous conduisant à la ville la plus proche ? Un tour dans cette beauté ne serait pas de refus, dit la rousse en passant sa main sur le toit de la voiture.

Dean se crispa et serra les poings au contact : personne ne touchait sa voiture sauf autorisation de sa part. Sam le remarqua, poussa légèrement la rousse sur le côté (son frère était déjà d'une humeur massacrante depuis qu'ils s'étaient perdus, et une inconnue qui prenait ses aises avec Baby était la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment) et enchaîna :

\- Bien sûr ! On en profitera pour demander notre chemin à quelqu'un.

\- On est potes de galère ! dit joyeusement la rousse.

Dean ria froidement puis lança sèchement :

\- À propos de galère, je vous signale que le moteur est grillé.

Nœud papillon se pencha vers la blonde et chuchota « Je t'avais dit de pas toucher à cette manette ! ». Des yeux au ciel et un soupir furent sa seule réponse. Dean fronça les sourcils : c'était la faute de ces gens si la voiture était en panne ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à la situation.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis mécanicien à mes heures perdues ! dit nœud papillon en s'avançant vers le capot de la voiture.

\- Ho hé ! Dean l'attrapa par sa veste en tweed et l'éloigna de sa voiture. Tu crois aller où comme ça ? On touche pas à ma bagnole ! C'est compris ?

\- Dean…

Castiel posa sa main sur le bras de Dean pour le calmer et celui-ci lâcha le col du « mécanicien ». L'ange et le chasseur se fixèrent intensément, communiquant silencieusement.

\- Ces personnes m'inspirent confiance, Dean. Ils ont une aura très particulière, surtout celui qui veut réparer la voiture. Laisse-le essayer, murmura Castiel.

Il y eut un moment de silence et de réflexion, puis Dean s'écarta pour laisser passer l'homme vers le capot.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit-il en sortant un étrange outil de sa poche intérieure, avec lequel il survola le moteur. La lumière verte et le bruit strident qu'il produisait ne faisait rien pour rassurer le chasseur.

\- Et… Tadaaa ! Plus qu'à essayer !

À ce moment précis, Dean était la définition même du mot sceptique, mais il tourna quand même les clés de la voiture pour la faire démarrer. À sa grande surprise, le moteur se mit en route avec son ronronnement particulier. Dire qu'il était étonné était un euphémisme. Il regarda l'homme, qui se balançait sur ses pieds comme un enfant, et dit en pointant l'outil du doigt :

\- Il me faudra le même… truc.

Nœud papillon ria et secoua la tête.

\- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment à vendre.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Sam, incrédule.

\- Vous seriez surpris des progrès de la technologie !

Dean survola tout le groupe des yeux puis dit :

\- Vous vous installez comme vous voulez, mais le premier qui abîme ma voiture ou me touche pendant que je conduis, je l'abandonne au milieu des bois avec seulement une lampe-torche sans piles !

L'homme qui n'avait pas encore parlé frissonna et voulut se rapprocher de la rousse, mais elle courut vers la voiture et cria « Preums devant ! »

\- Garde moi une place, Pond ! On se serrera ! Vous savez, dit nœud pap' en se tournant avec un grand sourire vers Dean, on peut faire des centaines choses avec une lampe-torche, même sans piles.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit d'aller s'installer. Sam, Castiel, sans nœud papillon et la blonde s'empilèrent sur la banquette arrière. De l'extérieur, le chauffeur entendait déjà voler des remarques cinglantes et des rires étouffés.  
Il s'installa, démarra le moteur et se tourna vers les (nombreux) passagers. Il dût se retenir de rire : la vision qui s'offrait à lui était… originale. Nœud pap' et la rousse étaient tellement serrés qu'il se demandait s'ils pouvaient encore respirer. Vu leurs rires incontrôlables, il l'espérait ou ils allaient mourir asphyxiés.  
L'arrière était tout aussi folklorique. Castiel parlait passionnément à sans-nœud-pap' de son sujet préféré : les abeilles. Son interlocuteur semblait mentalement perdu, son regard vide montrant clairement qu'il remettait en cause tous les choix de vie qui l'avaient mené à cette situation précise. Sam, lui, fixait intensément le frein à main, comme si c'était la chose la plus captivante au monde. Quand Dean comprit pourquoi, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer : la blonde avait sa main posée sur la cuisse d'un Sam visiblement très mal à l'aise.

\- C'est quoi vos noms, au fait ? demanda la rousse. Parce que j'en ai un peu marre de vous appeler Bûcheron Grognon, Grand Bûcheron et Abeille dans ma tête.

\- Premièrement, on n'est pas des bûcherons ! dit Sam, sa dignité touchée en plein cœur. Je suis Sam, mon frère Dean, et Castiel.

La rousse réfléchit pendant un instant, puis secoua la tête.

\- Désolée, mais j'arrive pas à retenir Castiel. Pour moi, tu resteras Abeille. Moi c'est Amy, et le mort vivant derrière c'est mon mari Rory.

Par habitude, les chasseurs se crispèrent à la mention du mot « mort-vivant ».

\- River, enchantée, murmura la blonde qui fixait toujours Sam.

-Et moi c'est le Docteur !

Il leva son poing vers le chauffeur, espérant un check de sa part, mais sa main resta suspendue en l'air. Pour la centième fois depuis ce matin, Dean leva les yeux au ciel, cette fois-ci en souriant, et pensa : _« Dans quel genre d'aventure_ on _s'est encore lancé, aujourd'hui ? »_

* * *

 **C'est nul, désolée. J'ai réécrit ce chapitre au moins 4 fois, sans jamais être contente du résultat.**

 **La suite n'est même pas encore écrite, donc le prochain chapitre n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **Je suis sans aucun doute l'auteure la moins productive au monde ouups...**


End file.
